


tulips, stargazing, and mocha lattes

by themysterytwins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Kiss, Gay Stargazing, M/M, i wrote this for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysterytwins/pseuds/themysterytwins
Summary: life to jongin was simple and everything was full of wonder. for the second time that week, kyungsoo wanted to figure him out.alternately,in which kyungsoo is indecisive and jongin knows exactly what he’s doing.





	tulips, stargazing, and mocha lattes

_ I _

Kyungsoo worked at the flowershop. It wasn’t necessarily against his will, but if he could work anywhere else, he would. That was the problem with having a family business, he figured. The usual customers were young children picking out flowers for their mothers, or school age kids buying roses for White Day, and older people purchasing bouquets for years long anniversaries. Kyungsoo thought it’d be nice to have someone to buy flowers for, or in return be given some. Though he’d worked here since he could walk, he’d never been given any flowers himself.

As he sat daydreaming with his head on the table, sun bathing the philodendrons and storefront in light, he didn’t notice the figure crossing the street, heading directly towards Kyungsoo.

 

“Anybody home?” Said a voice, soft but deep, the hint of a chuckle behind his words as he tilted his head down to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. Slightly embarrassed to be sleeping on the job, Kyungsoo immediately straightened himself up and blinked back at the stranger. 

“I’m Jongin,” he said, extending a hand. Kyungsoo stared at it a moment before awkwardly returning the gesture.

“I-I’m Kyungsoo, do you need help with -” the shorter began, being cut off by Jongin.

“No, I’m just looking, Soo,” He said casually, assigning a nickname to Kyungsoo as if they’d been childhood friends. Everything about Jongin was puzzling. The way he talked, his confidence, if you could call it that. Kyungsoo wasn’t quite sure how he felt. Confused? Certainly. Intrigued? Maybe. 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “Jongin.”

Jongin smiled, and Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d seen anything so brilliant in his life. His smile was a bouquet of lilies and marigolds, delicately beautiful. Kyungsoo looked back at the table, unable to meet Jongin’s gaze for a moment as the other wandered about the shop. He headed straight for the carnations, reaching his fingers out gently to just barely touch the petals. Kyungsoo wondered if carnations meant something to him.

The way Jongin sifted through flowers surprised Kyungsoo. It was as if he’d done this thousands of times before, the way Kyungsoo would pick flowers for custom bouquet orders.

Both stayed silent and Jongin did not purchase anything. Instead, he gave Kyungsoo one of his million-dollar smiles and bowed his head slightly.

“See you, Soo,” he said, to which Kyungsoo forced a smile as well and replied as he was supposed to. “Come back soon, Jongin.” 

Jongin laughed as he stepped onto the sidewalk, eyes still fixed on Kyungsoo.

“I will.”

 

_ II _

Jongin kept his promise. Three days later, that Saturday, he returned, a cup of coffee in hand. As he sauntered up to the counter where Kyungsoo sat, he took a sip.

“Do you like coffee, Soo?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head, watching as Jongin followed his movements. “I do.”

“How do you like it?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo suddenly felt like he was in an interview.

“Why’re you quizzing me?” He asked. 

“Just wondering,” was Jongin’s answer, simple and innocent. Kyungsoo figured there was no harm in engaging.

“Two creams and a sugar, but only in the fall,” he gestured to the leaves outside the shop beginning to turn. “In the spring I don’t take anything in it.”

Jongin laughed, a real laugh, throwing his head back as Kyungsoo watched. Kyungsoo didn’t understand what was so funny. Jongin explained that it was just so oddly  _ specific _ and that he wasn’t laughing at  _ him _ , just his rationales. 

(Jongin liked mocha lattes.)

 

As he did in days prior, Jongin wandered about the shop until he stopped at a certain bunch of flowers. Today it was the tulips. He gazed at them, each color and each arrangement so  _ lovingly _ it fascinated Kyungsoo. He constantly wondered whom he was shopping for. A girlfriend, a mother, a sister, maybe. Kyungsoo found it so endearing how gentle Jongin was, despite his honestly quite intimidating appearance. Or maybe it just seemed that way to Kyungsoo, as every tall person frightened him a bit. 

“These,” Jongin began, turning to Kyungsoo. “What are they for?” 

Kyungsoo’s lips drew into a small smile. Jongin was so incredibly clueless. “What do you mean? For?”

“I mean,” Jongin started again, trying to compose his words. “What do they mean. I know that flowers have meaning. I like these ones, so what are they for?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but bite his lower lip to keep the smile from spreading across his whole face. Jongin’s words were so  _ pure _ , so genuinely inquisitive he felt like he was talking to a small child. 

“Red tulips symbolize true love,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly, walking to where Jongin stood, picking a purple colored flower up by the stem and twirling it between his fingers. “Purple means royalty.” 

The other watched him closely, and strangely Kyungsoo did not feel uncomfortable by this. He loved when people listened as he talked about things he felt passionately about - one of those being flower significance. When he created bouquets, he always made sure to place each flower carefully, meaning coordinating with the feeling of the arrangement.

“Overall, they signify perfect love,” Kyungsoo finished, looking up at Jongin. Jongin was looking back at Kyungsoo. They stayed that way for just a moment, studying each other, though it felt like eons before Kyungsoo looked away, replacing the flower.

“I like tulips,” he said softly, admiring the petals before him.

“Me, too,” said Jongin. He wasn’t looking at the flowers.

 

_ III _

Jongin’s visits became more frequent. It was Monday morning, and he arrived with coffees. 

“Two creams and sugar,” he said as he set a cup down next to Kyungsoo, who only stared at it.

“You remembered,” he murmured, not meeting the other’s eyes. The small gesture made Kyungsoo’s heart feel warm. Maybe it was the fact that someone cared enough about him to remember his coffee order or maybe it was because of the someone who’d remembered. 

Jongin looked a bit surprised as well, like it was obvious that he should remember. Jongin was still such a mystery to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo’s curiosity grew with each visit. Jongin said nothing, taking a sip of his own drink. He always arrived so early yet stayed for a considerable amount of time. Jongin didn’t seem to mind when Kyungsoo left him to help a customer or to take calls and orders. He made himself perfectly at home, flipping through the flower catalogue and rearranging the pens on Kyungsoo’s desk, leaving him little doodles on multi-colored sticky notes. 

They weren’t exactly  _ friends _ , or were they? They’d never interacted outside the shop. Their entire relationship, whatever category it fell into, revolved around the shop and the flowers within it. Kyungsoo secretly wished they could talk about something else, though just thinking that seemed taboo. How could a single person, in a matter of days, have such an influence on Kyungsoo to make him  _ desire _ a subject other than flowers? 

Kyungsoo was lost in thought for a moment, shaking himself back to reality as he realized that, one, his coffee was getting cold, and two, that Jongin had not looked from him. 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo said softly, meeting Jongin’s eyes for the first time this morning. Unlike Kyungsoo would’ve been, Jongin was not embarrassed. 

“Hi,” he replied, taking another sip of his drink. “Busy day so far?” 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, looking around the room. “We haven’t even opened yet,” he laughed, motioning to the clock on the wall. Eight thirty. “We open at nine on Mondays,” Kyungsoo informed, as if reading off the timetable. Jongin exhaled lightly, tapping his forehead. 

“Guess I’ll have to memorize the schedule, then. Can’t be perfect at everything, right?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, but he wasn’t sure he completely agreed. Jongin  _ was _ perfect at everything. It was almost eerie. Nobody’d ever been so on top of everything, not even Kyungsoo when he’d been working on huge orders for days, not even with how well he knew his flowers. Jongin was a special kind of perfect. 

 

The shop opened, customers bustled in, and Kyungsoo quickly became busy. Jongin had slipped out of sight for a moment as the other turned his back, but Kyungsoo knew he hadn’t left and the strange string of trust between them told Kyungsoo it was alright. 

_ Daisies, irises, snapdragons.  _ The words chanted in his head as his fingers deftly cut then bundled the flowers, neatly folding the patterned paper around the stems and into a bouquet. As he finished, propping his work up against the wall, he turned only to find Jongin at the corner of the store with a customer. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the way his lips curled into a slight smile. Jongin was talking about tulips. Kyungsoo could see the way he motioned towards the petals, speaking ardently. As he inched closer, Kyungsoo caught the last bit of his speech.

“They mean perfect love. Whoever’s receiving these flowers from you should know the significance.” His customer nodded at him blankly, clearly in awe. Kyungsoo couldn’t blame them. 

After the customer left, notably with a collection of tulips, Kyungsoo met Jongin where he’d been standing. 

“I guess I should just hire you then,” he said, half joking. Secretly, he’d love Jongin to work here, though he didn’t really need the help. Someone to keep him company would be...nice. 

“Ah- I didn’t mean to-” Jongin began, uncharacteristically flustered. 

Kyungsoo cut him off. “I’m joking. Thank you for helping,” he said, flicking his eyes between Jongin and the tulips. 

“It was really no problem,” the other said, completely genuine. “I liked it. You have the best job, Soo.”

_ Again with the nickname _ . Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, then, daringly, “Only when you’re here.” 

Jongin smirked back at him wordlessly. It wasn’t like it wasn’t true. The days, though few, when Jongin came to the shop were the happiest Kyungsoo had had in months. Flowers were great, but Jongin was better. And both? Kyungsoo felt like the luckiest person in the whole world. 

 

Being inside the shop when the sun set felt magical. Kyungsoo had asked Jongin to stay after hours to watch. Maybe his request was too intimate for three day friends, but honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t care, and the way Jongin’s eyes lit up when he asked made it all worth it. 

“Follow me,” Kyungsoo had said, looking over his shoulder at Jongin as he climbed the spiral staircase to the roof. The roof was Kyungsoo’s favorite place. When he was in high school, he’d do homework up there, and still it was a space to clear his head. He’d never brought anyone up here before, but somehow it felt right for Jongin to be the first. 

Kyungsoo unlocked the small door to the roof and climbed up, extending a hand down after he’d steadied himself. Jongin took it, hoisting himself up as well. They were both on the roof now, but Jongin didn’t let go of Kyungsoo’s hand, and Kyungsoo didn’t make a move to take his away, either. Kyungsoo led Jongin to where the roof’s slope came to a stop and sat down. 

“The sunset’s the best from here,” Kyungsoo gushed, tilting his head and staring at the sky. 

“It’s really beautiful,” Jongin said softly.

Kyungsoo laughed again. When was the last time he’d laughed so much? “It hasn’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Kyungsoo was decidedly aware of his hand in Jongin’s, Jongin’s smooth fingers tracing the universe onto the back of Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

It must’ve been an hour before they left the roof. An hour and barely any words had been spoken. An hour of existing alongside each other, simple and oddly comforting to Kyungsoo. He realized after Jongin left that it’d also been an hour of holding hands. Kyungsoo must be crazy. What was he doing? What was  _ Jongin _ doing? 

What did Kyungsoo know about him, really? He knew that he was inquisitive and he knew he liked mocha lattes and he knew he was funny, really funny. Anytime they were together, Kyungsoo felt as if they’d known each other for years, picking right back up where they’d left off. Kyungsoo knew three things about Jongin, yet he’d felt comfortable enough to show him the sunset, felt comfortable enough to let Jongin hold his hand. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if it was just nice not to be alone, or if it was nice not to be alone with Jongin. He decided that was a problem for later. 

It was nine forty-five. Jongin had left fifteen minutes ago, helping clean up the shop despite Kyungsoo’s protests. The only thing that hadn’t been thrown away was Kyungsoo’s coffee cup from earlier, though he’d finished within the same hour of Jongin bringing it.

Kyungsoo picked up the cup, starting to put it in the trash can when he noticed something written underneath the sleeve. Removing the cardboard Kyungsoo had to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his giggles. 

Scribed in black Sharpie was Jongin’s name and phone number, as well as a smiley face drawn to the side. _ What a romantic _ , Kyungsoo thought. Of course Jongin would be the type to do something like that - something indicative of a high school crush. Kyungsoo entered the number into his phone. For a moment he sat at the counter, looking out to the street before him.

It was dark, and the street was dimly lit. A single light stayed on in the shop, casting shadows across Kyungsoo’s hands as he watched as rain began to fall. 

The walk home wasn’t bad, even through the rain. Kyungsoo didn’t mind getting soaked, not tonight. Suddenly aware of the phone in his pocket he opened it and messaged none other than Jongin. 

 

**_To:_ ** _ Jongin _

 

_ Thanks for helping out today.  _

 

As he tapped out the letters, Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure what to say. Was it too headstrong to say, hey, Jongin, let’s hang out and not talk about flowers, hey, Jongin, what’s your favorite movie? Do you prefer cats or dogs? Do you like music? I like singing. Would you listen? 

Kyungsoo wanted to know so much more about Jongin than he did now. Hesitantly, he typed another line.

 

_ Do you want to get lunch tomorrow? My break’s at 12:30, but you knew that. _

 

He hit send.

 

**_To:_ ** _ Soo _

 

_ I’d love to. See you then. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ IV _

Though Kyungsoo was the one who suggested to meet for 12:30, he felt a pang of loneliness to not see Jongin bright and early, by his side the whole morning. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin had a job. He must not. How else could he afford to spend his days with Kyungsoo? Maybe his boss was lenient. 

The hours until his break went almost unbearably slowly. Three customers came in the span of four hours, and Kyungsoo was beyond bored. He’d begun to doodle replies to Jongin’s notes. 

The clock hit twelve fifteen, and Kyungsoo suddenly realized he had no thought to where they’d be getting lunch. They’d figure it out, Kyungsoo reasoned as Jongin arrived, standing on the side of the street outside the shop. He was wearing a nice sweater, and Kyungsoo silently cursed himself for not wearing something better than his usual buttondown. 

Maybe Kyungsoo was imagining it, but he swore Jongin looked him over before smiling at him. “Ready?”

“You’re a bit early,” Kyungsoo said dramatically, feigning his complaint. Of  _ course _ he’d like to spend as much time as possible with Jongin, but he didn’t want to seem so desperate. After all, he didn’t know how much togetherness was too much for Jongin. 

Kyungsoo flipped the shop sign to closed and the two left, walking shoulder to shoulder along the street, strides synchronized. Kyungsoo’s heart dropped a little when Jongin didn’t reach to lace their fingers and he mentally hit himself for thinking Jongin would in the first place. 

As they walked it was mostly quiet, apart from Jongin pointing out small things along the road. “Look, Soo, did you see that dragonfly?” or “Soo, did you know that a group of pigeons is called a kit?” and stopping to pet cats in window sills. Life to Jongin was simple and everything was full of wonder. For the second time that week, Kyungsoo saw a small child when he looked at Jongin. Watching Jongin be so truly interested in anything and everything was fascinating - Kyungsoo felt slightly bad that he didn’t appreciate things the way Jongin did. 

A cat to Kyungsoo was just a cat; he didn’t need to know that it’s ancestors were first bred in India or that the Frisbee was invented in 1950. The way Jongin’s mind worked was art itself. Somehow he organized those seemingly disparate facts into cohesive thoughts and ideas, and Kyungsoo admired that. Walking beside such a masterpiece Kyungsoo realized shouldn’t be taken for granted. 

“Where are we headed?” Jongin asked, interrupting Kyungsoo’s train of thought. When he looked up at Jongin, the other’s caramel eyes were already fixed upon him. 

“Uh, I hadn’t really, um, planned that?” Kyungsoo began, feeling his ears turn shades of red. “I was just going to stop somewhere along the road, if that okay with-”

“That sounds perfect,” Jongin cut him off, and the way he looked back at Kyungsoo was reassuring, quelling the nerves he hadn't quite processed that he even had. 

“Perfect,” Kyungsoo repeated, turning his gaze back to the cobblestone road. Jongin began talking about the origin of the word picnic and as the turned a corner Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s fingers brush against his own. Whether accidental or completely planned Kyungsoo would never know, but it seemed as much conformation as he needed. 

 

Kyungsoo had never been to this cafe before, but Jongin had. He pointed it out, almost invisible squished between two larger buildings, saying Kyungsoo would love it. Jongin was right, as per usual. The cafe was quaint and filled with lights. Fairy lights strung across the rafters, candles lit and perched on hanging shelves, lanterns hung from hooks in the ceiling. It was beautiful. Kyungsoo looked up and it was like the night sky, twinkling and bright. When he looked away and back to Jongin, the other was staring at him, admiring him admire the lights. 

“Do you like it?” Jongin said, stepping sideways to bump his shoulder playfully into Kyungsoo’s.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo murmured, smiling up at him. Really smiling. Jongin’s eyes were shining under the lights, tiny galaxies within themselves, and Kyungsoo suddenly wanted to study them forever. 

Whatever bond had been suddenly strengthened between them was interrupted abruptly as the waitress greeted them.

“Two?” She said, looking from Jongin to Kyungsoo, then back to Jongin. Jongin nodded. 

The meal was good, and Jongin kept making Kyungsoo laugh, which made it even better. After the fact Kyungsoo couldn’t quite remember what had been so incredibly hysterical, all he knew was that he really, really liked being with Jongin. He just enjoyed being around him.  _ Yeah. That was reasonable _ . Who wouldn’t want to be graced by the presence of Jongin Kim?

The hour they spent out felt like an eternity, and Kyungsoo couldn’t think of the last time he ate with company. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said on the way back to the flower shop. He meant it, and he wanted Jongin to know. Jongin turned his head to look at Kyungsoo, expression soft. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, surprising Kyungsoo that his response wasn’t some smooth comment - his words held the same sincerity. Kyungsoo smiled back, feeling no shame in letting his eyes linger on Jongin’s face a little longer than usual. And Jongin felt no shame in pressing his shoulder into Kyungsoo again, linking their pinkies together silently. 

 

Later that night, after both had gone their separate ways and Kyungsoo sat reading in his bedroom, his phone buzzed on the dresser. Immediately Kyungsoo looked up, feeling something blossom in his chest. 

 

**_To:_ ** _ Soo _

_ What’re you up to? _

 

Kyungsoo considered the message for a moment. Another piece of the confusing puzzle that materialized into Jongin. Why’d he have to be so  _ vague _ constantly? Not that Kyungsoo was truly bothered. Figuring out Jongin was one part of the fun - the second part was becoming a piece of his puzzle. 

 

**_To:_ ** _ Jongin _

 

_ Reading. You? _

  
  
  
  


**_To:_ ** _ Soo _

 

_ Meet me on the softball field in fifteen _

  
  


**_To:_ ** _ Jongin _

 

_ Why???? _

  
  


Jongin did not reply. Kyungsoo pulled his jacket on and made his way to the field. What had Jongin planned? 

 

Stood in the center of the open field was Jongin, bundled in a jacket, back to Kyungsoo, head tilted back, gazed fixed upon the night sky. Kyungsoo looked up briefly in the case of a fleeting U.F.O., but it was too dark to see anything. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo called, reveling in the way the other immediately turned around.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin replied, and Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever heard Jongin say his full name. It was like hearing the syllables for the first time - something so basic yet Jongin made it feel new. “Come stargaze with me.” Kyungsoo’s breathing hitched. He moved towards Jongin despite (or, maybe, because of) the pulling feeling in his chest, whatever it meant. 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo said softly, mimicking yesterday’s conversation.

“Hi.” The two were now stood directly in front of each other. Kyungsoo had never been stargazing before, and he didn’t really know how it worked, but as Jongin took both his hands Kyungsoo was pretty sure this was not part of it. 

Jongin’s hands were warm and soft, just like the first time they’d held hands. Something about the delicate way he held Kyungsoo’s was so comforting - almost as if he was afraid of breaking him. Kyungsoo decided he liked stargazing.

For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other, before Jongin drew closer to him and Kyungsoo could feel one of Jongin’s hands cupping his jaw and he could smell the other’s cologne and could hear both their hearts beating out of their chests and then Jongin was kissing him. Jongin was kissing him and Kyungsoo felt as if he’d gone to heaven, right then and there. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed him back. 

 

When they withdrew, still just inches from each other, Kyungsoo asked, breathless, “Is this what stargazing is like?” 

Jongin smiled, pressing their lips together again gently. “It can be.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i come back after four months with this mess i am so sorry


End file.
